Beyond My Choices/Issue 1
Issue 1 - It's Been Three Years. ' Three sorrow years ago I was just 17 when the apocalypse started. I remember all the main events as if they were yesterday. I went from being an all-American basketball player; ESPN top 100 recruits in the nation. One afternoon, it was the best day of my life! Coach Mclemore of the Kentucky Wildcats wanted me to play for his team! Therefore I had gotten a scholarship, something I even still cherish today.' Unfortunately, my dreams were literally ripped away from me. One chilling afternoon hanging with my older bro Landan, then next moment I know I’m being chased down like Big Foot in the New York City. Why am I telling you this? Well that day I learned there are some people capable of being trusted. That’s when I met Lionell and his crew. Two dropped bodies, and I was on my way out of there on an ugly ass bus. ' '''I was shy at first, but eventually I grew attached, and personally I like to think I’m the reason why everyone is still alive today. We went up to Lexington, and basically just lived with my coach until everything went to a hell hole. That’s when my brother died... ' '''I don’t really call myself an inpatient person, but just to make a long story short, we came back to Lionell’s hometown. I was pretty nervous, but there be more people around my age to hang around. Only person I had was just Jay, but damn thinking about it now he probably has had it more rough then me. Losing your Sister and Dad can be a lot on one 16 year old boy, but damn Jay was strong. I know him before all of this went down, and speaking of his sister, I used to go with her. Do I regret it? Yes, I’ll be honest but Jay never really cared. Our bond has grown, and we’re brothers for life. We were just teenage boys talking about girls, playing games, and shooting hoops! Fast forward a few months later and I got a gun that I don’t even know what I’m going to do with in my hand! In front of me, Jay stands tall as he crushes the back of Anthony’s skull. This was the day I knew we grew into man, and not teenage boys. It wasn’t when I shot my first biter, or when I accepted my brother’s death it was when I was willing to protect the people who need it. So, what happen after? You might be asking yourself, well that little community known as Misty Forrest ended up to grow into a large empire. Slowly and slowly we begin to take control of more neighborhoods, then it went from neighborhoods, to towns, and as people begin to hear about us, they also heard about hope which is why New Baltimore had begun to ascend in population. ' '''Lionell was basically the president along with Willow on his side. The Vice president was Alfred, and other people such as Nadine, Prince, and even Jeremih had some office jobs. Things have been getting pretty serious, especially with Lionell. He had a kid to support, make sure leaders have been doing their jobs correctly, and of course maintaining the biter’s situation. ' '''They’ve been rare, as we pretty much wiped out majority of the mobs, although there are defiantly still some roaming the onion smelling streets. Still protection was still very important; after all we’re working with a ton of land. Lionell has been very serious with it as well. Ever since he lost Walter and Paxtan, he’s been often stressed out but he always figures out how to handle whatever is on his heavy plate. Where does all of this lead with Bradley and me? Well we somewhat have jobs… I like to think of it something like cops, ninja, or agents or something like that. Basically our job is delivering items, and getting to the bottom of anything suspicious. I’m actually pretty well known around New Baltimore; after all I’ve been here for three years. Personally, I find it pretty amazing how this system works if you ask me. Everyone that works in my job title lives in one area. It’s very nice and well treated, better than the projects… Three bed room, two bathrooms, one living room, and one kitchen apartment. Nice if you asked me! There are about 12 room’s total, and each on is required to have three people living in as if it was like pieces to a puzzle. There’s Jay, and I… And this is where it gets interesting. There’s also girl named Chanel; short, tattoos, light-skinned with freckles, along with a nose ring. She usually gets on my nerves, but girls are girls, and when you meet some girls they can be annoying sometimes. I have known her for about three years now though. She’s the newest member to our little police academy, so she got stuck with the only available room until another one opens up. It kind of bothers me because I mean her boyfriend lives down the hall, and not to mention the fact I have to wait 45 minutes just to go to the bathroom. Actually thinking about it now, I’ve got a lot on my plate. Fuck my life. The dude that runs the ninja school is this dude named Tom. Average height, amazing stubble, brown hair, Caucasian skin, extremely handsome to woman, you can’t miss him. I don’t really know much about him, besides the fact he used to work for the fucking secret service! I guess that’s all I need to know about him. He’s also considered a leader, so he’ll go to the normal meetings they have twice a month. Okay, okay, I know what everyone wants to know. Where’s the woman at? Well I’ll be honest, I’m not like Lionell, and in fact I’m not like him when it comes to romancing the ladies at all. I’ve been on and off with a few girls, but I rather prefer to just say I’ve been single throughout this whole problem, besides I don’t know how to be romantic. Sorry Mom. I think that pretty much sums everything that has happened with me throughout this whole process, but what can I say I’m an honest person so I got a lot to say! After all I just got to write this stupid piece of paper so everyone can get to know me. Okay Bye. '~Bradley XOXOX ' 'Last Issue: N/A - Next Issue: Issue 2 ' Category:Beyond My Choices Issues Category:Issues Category:Pilots